


Practice Makes Perfect

by RaeDMagdon, Revans_Mask



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, First Date, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, awkward dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Waverly's first real date with Nicole, and she's tried to map everything out to the last detail. But some things can't be planned for, and even if it's awkward, that doesn't mean it can't be perfect too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow WayHaught fans. We're two dedicated femslash writers, whose work you may know from our Mass Effect, Dragon Age, and Legend of Korra stories. (Plus a few other fandoms for Rae) Now, we've fallen for the adorable Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught and we've decided to write something about their first time. It's canon-complaint, but written pre-1.12, so that may change. We hope you like it, and please leave feedback if you have any thoughts. Please follow us @raedmagdon and @revansmask on tumblr.

Waverly has always been a planner.

When she was a child, school assignments were done promptly and on-time. Her folders were meticulous, and every paper was always in its proper place. An egghead, the other kids had called her—when they were being nice. Freak and much worse when they weren't. But one thing no one could ever call her was 'unprepared'.

Even as an adult, she prides herself on being ready for any situation. Immortal, unscrupulous cowboy back from the dead? She had him pegged in a matter of days. Creepy, murdering barber? His mug shot was right in her files, just like all the others. Reading out of weird, dusty Latin spellbooks? No problem. She aced all her correspondence courses. A crazy witch with an army of zombies at her front door? She knew where the salt shaker was, and the scissors as well.

But this? This, she is completely and utterly unprepared for.

Not that she hasn't tried her best. The house is made up even cozier than it had been for Steph's horrifying bachelorette party. There's a fire crackling in the fireplace, a homemade apple pie in the oven, and several bottles of cider waiting on the coffee table in front of the couch. And somehow, even though she isn't about to be murdered by witches or revenants or zombies or whatever the hell else has infected Purgatory, her heart is pounding with terror. Terror, but also anticipation.

Because tonight, she and Nicole Haught are finally supposed to have their first date. First, like,  _ official _ date. Not making out in empty offices with the blinds pulled down or tucked around corners and behind closed doors. This time, they'll be making out, and maybe even more, in her house. Where it's private. Where they can't be interrupted. And because Nicole's her guest, and she's Waverly Earp, everything has to be perfect.

That's why, when she hears the crunch of tires pulling up in the drive outside, she glances around the living room in a panic. Not in search of her shotgun, although she does grab it from beside the couch on the way to the front door just in case, but in search of anything that might be out of place. When Nicole walks into the room, Waverly wants it to look perfect—although not like she's trying too hard. A girl has to keep some mystery about her, after all, especially at the start of a relationship.

_ A relationship? Is that what this is? We agreed we weren't 'just friends', but... _

Her face flushes as she remembers their passionate kisses on the couch, and some of that heat drops straight between her legs before she can stop it. It's not like she's new to kissing. She's done her fair share, even if it wasn't always easy getting dates, being one of the weird Earp girls. But she knows she isn't hard on the eyes, and dating options in Purgatory are, as they say, limited. Some boys had considered her a risk worth taking.

But no girls. No girls until Nicole, and it scares Waverly half to death, because some part of her can't deny that it feels  _ right _ . Boys are fun, but Nicole makes her breath catch and her hands shake and a cold, shivery sweat break out along the back of her neck.

Somehow, Waverly forces her feet to move and heads over to the window. A quick glance confirms that the figure outside isn't some uninvited monster, but is in fact her guest—Nicole, tall and gorgeous, not in her delicious officer's uniform, but in  _ heels _ . Heels, and a tight, clingy black dress that looks a bit ridiculous as she struts across the dusty front yard and over to the rickety porch, but...

But somehow, perhaps because of Nicole's confidence, it still looks damn good. Good enough to make Waverly's mouth go dry. _ And Bless Patsy, I didn't know she had hips like that! Those khakis and that clunky old belt don't do her justice... _ Waverly’s so wrapped up in looking that she almost forgets to go to the front door herself.  _ Come on, Wav. Get it together. You're so useless around her, if you had a third hand, you'd need a third pocket to stick it in. Move your butt and go let her in! _

She manages to make it to the door before Nicole, but when she throws it open, all her plans for a smooth opening to the evening go up in smoke. She can see her new girlfriend more clearly than in the dim porch light, and at the view of her in that slinky dress, the fabric clinging to her shapely curves, Waverly’s jaw drops.

“Hey there, Waves,” Nicole says.

She’s left sputtering in her search for a reply, and the best that she can manage is, “Um, Waves?”

Nicole smiles at her, that broad smile that touches her cheeks and makes them light up. “Yeah, I decided to try it out. What do you think?”

Waverly finally closes her mouth and finds a few more words, slightly more coherent than the previous ones. “Oh, uh, it’s fine. Nice, really.” Nice might be underselling things. There’s a little flutter in her chest at the idea of Nicole having a pet name for her. She’ll have to try and think of one in return, at least once her brain starts working properly again.

“Glad to hear it.” Nicole takes another step closer, and before Waverly can entirely process what’s happening, she’s being kissed. It’s not their first kiss by any means, but it still sends shivers down her spine. It’s soft and firm all at the same time, and there’s just a hint of tongue, enough to make Waverly quiver with delight and yet leave her eager for more.

But it’s not quite time for that yet. She’s still got plans, and pies, and all that good stuff to see through first, and so she says, “Please, come on in.”

Nicole does as she’s asked, and as she kicks off her shoes, Waverly can’t keep from staring. The uniform she usually wears certainly suits her, but seeing the other woman dressed up like this, all for her, is making Waverly’s skin tingle in a  _ very _ pleasant way. And that’s before Nicole takes her hand and leads her in the direction of the kitchen. “Something smells good,” she says, with enough brightness in her words to warm Waverly’s heart.

It’s all she can do to keep from saying, “ _ You do _ ,” but she somehow manages to go with, “I baked us a pie,” instead.

“Well, I’m looking forward to tasting it,” Nicole tells her, but her eager tone makes Waverly wonder what else she might be looking forward to.  _ I think I can guess. And it’s not like I haven’t been thinking about it too. _

As she takes the pie out of the oven and carves them off some slices, Waverly can’t keep from being aware of Nicole standing behind her shoulder, paying close attention.  Her interest has been pretty clear since the first time “Officer Haught” walked into Shorty’s, and yet she’s never been obnoxious about pressing it. Waverly knows from obnoxious; she’s had more than her fair share of drunks make a sloppy pass at closing time, and this is far from that. It’s more restrained and yet deeper, an interest powerful enough to ignite her own, to make Waverly consider things she never has before.

They take the pie over to the couch where she has the cider waiting, along with what Waverly hopes are some romantically arranged candles.  _ That’s what we talked about for tonight; a little black dress and some candles _ .  _ I hope she likes them. _

"This was really sweet of you," Nicole says, sitting on the middle cushion and tucking her legs up underneath her. It's an adorable gesture, especially since it doesn't quite go with her sexy, sophisticated dress, and Waverly can't stop staring. "The fireplace, the candles, all of it..." She gestures around the room with the hand that's holding her fork, and Waverly is touched that Nicole noticed her efforts. But soon, her date's eyes are fixed back on her, drinking the sight in with obvious appreciation. "And you look beautiful."

It isn't the first time someone has called her beautiful. Waverly knows she isn't bad to look at—previous boyfriends have told her so, and so have leering middle aged men shoving their meaty hands into the tip jar at Shorty's, as if they expect something in return. But never in her life has that one word made her glow so much. Nicole thinks she's beautiful.  _ Nicole _ . And somehow, that makes all the difference.

"Sweet talker," she laughs, taking the spot on the couch to Nicole's left. After a moment of hesitation, she scoots closer. She's already been brazen and showed her hand, planning this evening and inviting Nicole over here. She might as well go all in. "You sure know how to flatter a girl. Guess that mouth's good for more than just kissing, huh?"

A grin spreads across Nicole's face. "Oh, it definitely is..." And just when Waverly is sure her own face is about to burn clean off, Nicole cuts off a piece of the pie on her plate and brings her fork to her mouth, breaking the moment with humor.

"I guess it's good for eating, too," Waverly says, before the look Nicole returns makes her realize exactly what she's implying. With a groan, she sets her own plate on the arm of the couch and shields her eyes for a moment, shaking her head. "Oh Lord. I hope this whole liking women thing comes with some sort of instruction manual, because I feel like I'm learning how to flirt all over again. And not real well, either." She peeks out from beneath her hand, giving Nicole a hopeful look.

Nicole swallows her bite of pie, then sets her fork aside, laughing softly. "First of all, this pie is so good that I'm already seduced." She waggles her eyebrows, and Waverly can't help laughing too. "Secondly, you don't need some old book to help you out. I think you're doing just fine. After all, you were the one who came on to me."

"Was not," Waverly protests, pouting a little. "You were the one who strutted into Shorty's with the worst pickup line I've ever heard and gave me your card."

"Maybe," Nicole admitted with a smirk, "but you're the one who took off your shirt the first time we met."

At the time, it had been incredibly embarrassing, but now the memory just makes Waverly laugh. Somehow, Nicole has always made her feel safe. Her urge to impress whoever she's with feels...different...when the two of them are together.  _ I still want her to like me—sweet Jesus, I want her to like me—but I feel like I can be me, and she'll stick around anyway. I don't need to be embarrassed, or try to change myself, or turn anything off when I'm around her. _ ..

In fact, being around Nicole has her the opposite of turned off. That dress and those hips are delicious enough on their own, but it's Nicole's smile, sweet and honest and wholesome even when she's teasing, that really does Waverly in. Her heart gives another lurch, and her head begins to spin as she stares into Nicole's eyes. The connection is electric, and she can't bring herself to look away—not that she has any reason to.

"Here, hold still. You've got a little..."

And then Nicole's hand is reaching for her mouth, brushing the very corner of her lip. The contact has Waverly trembling, and when the ends of Nicole's fingers come away with a slight smear of filling, she decides to be brave. She takes the tips into her mouth, letting her tongue dart over them. Her reward comes in the form of a hitch in Nicole’s breath, and the sound is much sweeter than the bit of pie that she swallows down.

“Thanks for getting that for me,” she tells Nicole, enjoying the fact that the officer is the flustered one for a change.

She recovers her composure fast enough, though. “Glad to do it,” Nicole replies, and the delight in her voice makes Waverly feel like she  _ might _ have some idea what she’s doing.

It’s a hope that makes Waverly bolder. She leans in close, initiating the kiss this time. Not that Nicole isn’t enthusiastic about it. Her mouth tilts to meet the approach, and her lips part eagerly for Waverly’s tongue when it asks for entrance. Nicole tastes  _ so _ sweet, the sugar of the pie mixing in with her natural flavor, and Waverly can’t imagine ever wanting to stop doing this.

One of her hands slips behind Nicole’s head, threading its way through the orange strands. She hasn’t had a lot of chances to see it down from its bun, but she definitely likes it this way, and she likes it even more when Nicole reciprocates, stroking her hair as the kiss goes on. There’s a charge spreading through Waverly’s whole body at their touches, like the excitement that comes from being with somebody new, but especially potent. This is more different, and more thrilling, than just being with a different guy, and she can’t wait to find out where it’s going next.

Only when she’s out of breath does she finally pull back. Nicole’s hair is askew by now, her cheeks are flushed, and as far as Waverly is concerned, she’s never looked more beautiful. “That was really nice,” Nicole says, and while Waverly’s still trying to find her voice for a reply, the other woman strokes the side of her cheek affectionately, coaxing a soft sound she doesn’t normally make out of her throat.

“Uh, yeah, yeah it was,” she finally agrees. “We can, um, do more if you want to. More kissing, I mean, or uh, other things too. Depending on what other things you want, I guess. ‘Cause there’s some things that I wouldn’t want to do, but there’s lots that I would...”

“Take a breath there, Waves,” Nicole finally interjects, mercifully cutting her off before she makes an even bigger fool of herself than she already has.

“Sorry about that,” she says, “I just meant…”

Nicole darts in, placing a swift kiss on her lips. “I think I know what you meant. There’s no rush though. We’ve got all night, and this pie is really good, so let’s finish it up before it gets cold and then we can figure out what happens next.”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

The two of them just sit together for a few minutes after that, eating and savoring the feeling of being close to one another. It’s not easy for Waverly to shut the hell up, even for a little while, but something about Nicole’s presence does the trick. She wants to study every detail of the officer, her curves, her face, all of it.  _ This is real. I’m really going to do this. I  _ really _ want to do this. _

By the time they’ve moved onto the cider, Waverly’s ready to plot out her next move. She finishes her glass with a long swig, and then turns, looking Nicole full in the face once more. “So, um, like I was trying to say rather incoherently before, now that we finally have some privacy, I was wondering what exactly you wanted to do with it.”

“I think,” Nicole tells her, “that we should get back to that excellent kissing, and see where things go from there.”

Waverly can definitely do that, and so she wraps an arm around Nicole’s shoulder and pulls her close again. This kiss begins slow, each of them pausing to make sure the other is ready, but once they’re certain, it heats up nicely. There’s a lot of bare skin that delicious black dress reveals, and so Waverly trails her fingers along the line of Nicole’s shoulder, wanting to explore as much of it as she can.

The reactions she gets are better than she could’ve hoped for. Nicole tenses, shivers, and Waverly is suddenly overwhelmed by how  _ right _ it feels to be pressed against her body. It's strong, with some prominent muscles, but also soft and curvy, plush in all the right places. They're a perfect fit, sitting side by side, but Waverly can't help imagining what it would be like to have Nicole on top of her, or to be on top of Nicole herself. They've experienced it once before, on the couch at the station, and just the memory of Nicole's face hovering over hers and Nicole's firm thigh wedged between her legs is enough to send an aching pulse straight down to her core.

She wants to feel that way again. Nicole makes her feel things to her she's  _ never _ experienced before, even doing the exact same things she's done with previous boyfriends. Nicole is different, and new, and exciting, but also sweet and reassuring. And it's that reassurance that gives Waverly the courage to dive in. She grasps Nicole's arm just above the elbow, and urges her forward, tipping onto her back at the same time until they're both sprawled on the couch.

Unfortunately, it isn't a smooth drop. She hits her head on the arm of the couch, and when she surges up to compensate, their foreheads crack together. They cry out at the same time, reaching up to touch the spots where they collided, and then start laughing a moment later.

"Sorry, I—"

"No,” Waverly interrupts, “I'm sorry for..."

They both pause, waiting for the other to speak, and then start giggling again.

"I guess I should've expected this," Nicole says once she's caught her breath, though it's obvious she's only teasing. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Waverly Earp, but graceful, you most certainly aren't." Her face is glowing with excitement, a clear-as-day reassurance that the minor incident of clumsiness hasn't killed the mood.

"What makes you say that?" Waverly asks, sticking out her lower lip in a pout.

Nicole simply takes it as an invitation. She leans in, tugging the lip between her teeth and then swiping her tongue over the soft imprints. "Well, the first time I popped in to see you at Shorty's, your shirt  _ was _ soaked with beer..."

Waverly groans at the reminder, but inwardly, she has to admit it's funny.  _ If we last as a couple, it'll be the best and worst meet-cute story to tell everyone else... _ That thought draws her up short. She knows that she and Nicole are more than friends—that much is explicitly clear, since Nicole is currently on top of her in a slinky black dressed, surround by candles, with lips still tasting faintly of hers. But what they are remains to be seen.  _ Are we girlfriends? Should I ask her? Does she already assume we are or... _

But suddenly, there isn't time to worry about it, because Nicole is kissing her again. "I don't mind." Kiss. "It's cute." Kiss. "Just like you." Kiss. "And clearly, since I'm still right here, it’s not going to drive me off."

_ I’m glad to hear it _ , Waverly thinks as she cranes her neck up to meet the next kiss. Their lips part for each other, and while their tongues brush, Nicole’s hands start roaming. The thin straps of Waverly’s white top leave almost as much skin exposed as the officer’s dress, and Nicole takes full advantage. The tips of her fingers brush over Waverly’s collarbone, and given the charge they send down her spine, they might well be made of lightning. She moans into Nicole’s mouth, and that seems to serve as encouragement, because now there are fingers sliding underneath the bottom of her shirt as well.

Their movement is tentative though, stopping just below her belly button. Nicole’s checking to make sure she’s okay with this, so Waverly decides to give her a clearer signal. Reaching down, she grabs hold of the hem and yanks the top clear up and over her head, leaving her chest covered by nothing but the sexiest black lace bra she owns. It’s a sight Nicole obviously likes; her eyes widen and her mouth drops open and just hangs there for a couple of seconds before she reacts.

But once she does react, it’s  _ so _ nice. Her hands slide up Waverly’s torso, and when she reaches her breasts, she cups them. Not paws at them like too many guys do, but runs her palms along the sensitive flesh, applying just the right amount of pressure. By the time she reaches Waverly’s nipples, they’re already straining against the fabric and while Nicole’s busy rubbing them, Waverly reaches behind her back, unfastening the tiny hooks, since other people always mess that part up. Too late, she realizes that Nicole probably knows how to do it already, but by then it doesn’t matter because it’s already done.

“You look so damn good,” Nicole whispers as the lingerie drops to the floor, the husky note in her voice making Waverly just  _ melt _ , even before a pair of thumbs are teasing the almost painfully hard tips of her nipples. At that point, she can’t do anything except lean into the touch. There’s plenty more she wants to try out tonight, but for now, this is so enjoyable that she has to savor it for a little while. Nicole’s mouth descends to her neck as she keeps rubbing, laying a trail of kisses along the soft flesh before topping them off with a nip to the base of her throat.

Waverly lets out a little yelp, and Nicole looks up at her. “Too much?”

She shakes her head. “No, definitely not. So you know, that was a good noise.” Nicole’s skin is flushed and her eyes are alight with her desire.  _ And it’s all for me _ , Waverly thinks.  _ I’m making her feel that way.  _ It’s a realization makes her want even more. “It’s just… I’d like to get a better look at you, too. If that’s okay, I mean.”

“It is.” Nicole sits back up, and her hand brushes across one of the straps of her dress, knocking it off of her shoulder. The fabric sags downward, revealing even more creamy skin, and the sight makes Waverly suck in a breath. She doesn’t just want to watch, though, and so before Nicole can do more, she reaches up, sliding off the other strap herself.

The sight sends Waverly's heart lurching up to lodge in her throat. She knows silently staring at Nicole's breasts is probably making her look like an idiot, but she can't help it. She's seen plenty of sets before, including her own, but this is different _. _ They're firm and soft, sagging just a little under their plump weight, and capped with hard pink nipples, red at the very tips. It's a beautiful contrast to the toned muscles of Nicole's shoulders and arms, and Waverly finds herself entranced.

"I'm guessin' you like what you see?" Nicole asks. Her tone is lighthearted, but Waverly can tell she's a little self-conscious too. It's strangely endearing, especially since Nicole is normally so self-assured, and she hurries to nod her head, “yes.”

"'Like' doesn't do it justice," she says, practically panting. "Can I...I mean, should I..."

"Yes,  _ please."  _ Nicole grins and she takes both of Waverly’s hands, guiding them into place. Her fingers tremble slightly as she gives Nicole's breasts a tentative squeeze, but she's gratified to feel the points pucker further against her palms. "Just do whatever you like, and I'm sure I'll like it too."

_ Do what I like, _ Waverly thinks.  _ Well, what I like is... _

Instead of continuing to squeeze, she takes the edge of a nipple between the pad of her thumb and the knuckle of her second finger, pinching gently. Nicole's amber irises widen and darken, and a soft groan slips from between her smiling lips. The sound is so sweet that Waverly just has to repeat the motion, and soon, she's rolling both nipples between her fingers, plucking until the tips are jutting out like twin pink diamonds.

"Waves..."

One of Nicole's hands cups the back of her head, teasing through the wisps of hair that have escaped her braid, and Waverly guesses what she's asking for at once. She licks her dry lips, a little uncertain, but excitement quickly outweighs her nervousness. Soon, she's dipping her head and drawing Nicole's left nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. It doesn't taste like anything in particular, just a warm little nub of skin, but the lovely moans Nicole makes and the way the officer’s fingers sift through her hair are more than enough reward. She sucks harder, experimenting, and Nicole's spine curves into a lovely arch, a clear request for more.

Suddenly, the hand in her hair tightens, and Waverly whimpers in disappointment as Nicole pulls her away. "What?" she mutters, looking up at Nicole's face with worried eyes. "Did I do something wrong? Too hard, or—"

"Just right," Nicole breathes, stroking her cheek in reassurance. "The other side just wants a little attention.” She tilts her torso a few inches, and Waverly hurries to take the right nipple into her mouth, keeping the other one occupied with her fingers. She continues watching and listening, trying to figure out which strokes of her tongue Nicole likes best. Light little licks don't do much, but broad swirls and lots of sucking actually have Nicole's hips grinding down against the surface of her thigh. It's a little awkward, with her in her skirt and Nicole's dress bunched around her hips, but it doesn't matter. It feels  _ right, _ and with the smoldering heat building between them, the last thing she wants to do is stop.

Just the opposite, really. She releases Nicole's nipple, blowing a cool stream of air over the spit-slick tip as she eyes the pool of black fabric at Nicole's waist, wishing she could see more.  "Do you... wanna take off that dress? Might be more comfortable."

"Oh, I'm plenty comfortable here on top of you," Nicole murmurs, but she still rocks back to shimmy the rest of the way out of the dress. Waverly doesn’t want to start gawking like an idiot a second time, but she doesn’t exactly have much of a choice. Not when Nicole looks so incredible, with her well-built frame, and her long legs, and her dimpled smile. It’s the most beautiful one Waverly thinks she’s ever seen, especially when it’s being directed at her.

The only thing that snaps Waverly out of her trance is the urge to get back to touching. Her hands reach out to Nicole’s hips, where there’s only the narrow band of her underwear to break up all of that soft skin. It’s irresistible, running her fingers along the plane of Nicole’s stomach, around to the curve of her back, and then down again, settling on the firm swell of her ass.

She can hear Nicole’s breathing getting shorter and sharper by the second, and now she’s rocking hungrily against Waverly’s leg. Waverly’s skirt is hiked up far enough that Nicole can find easy purchase against her, and the silky feel of the underwear rubbing on her skin makes the bare flesh  _ quiver _ . And that’s before she notices the small, dark spot forming at the front of the panties. Waverly’s still not sure what she’s doing, but this means that at least some of it must be right.

“Seems like you’re real comfortable,” she says, as seductively as she can manage, and Nicole licks her lips, confirming the statement in the best way. “Do you want me to see what I can do with that?”

“Definitely.” Nicole leans forward for another kiss, and this one is the hottest yet, letting Waverly  _ taste _ just how much the other woman wants. Nicole’s spit-slicked breasts are pressed up against her chest, her hands are tangled in Waverly’s hair, and her hips are still grinding against Waverly’s thigh. Nicole’s  _ so _ turned on, and it’s all because of her.

When Nicole finally comes up for air, though, she surprises Waverly by climbing off of her. For a second, Waverly’s not sure what to make of that, but then Nicole offers her a hand. “I think we oughta go to the bed for this part. Makes the angles easier, especially for your first time.”

_ My first time… _ It is, in a way, and she’s not going to worry about semantics. Not when there’s much better things she could be thinking about. Waverly practically leaps up from the couch and Nicole’s there waiting for her. The two of them stumble toward the bedroom in each other’s arms, not willing to break their contact long enough for a simpler, quicker walk.

Waverly doesn’t care how long it takes them to get there. Every step is a pleasure, their hands on each other’s skin, their lips exploring faces and necks. Somewhere along the way, Nicole unfastens her skirt and it drops to the floor, leaving Waverly as close to naked as her new lover is. One of Nicole’s thighs pressess between her legs, making her groan at the pressure, and by the time they reach the bedroom, it almost feels good enough to make her forget that she’s the one who’s supposed to be giving pleasure now.

But not quite. Waverly’s determined to do a good job with this, and so she grabs hold of the back of Nicole’s head, guiding her toward the bed. Nicole’s glad to follow her lead, and once she’s settled on the mattress, she spreads her legs wide, giving Waverly an absolutely gorgeous view. It’s one that keeps getting better, too. Nicole reaches down, peeling her panties off, and beneath them, Waverly can see just how turned on she is. The pink of her sex is absolutely glistening, a signal just as clear as any erection.

Waverly swallows thickly, her tongue throbbing in her mouth. She suddenly feels completely out of depth, even though she has the same anatomy herself, but she does know that she wants to touch. To taste. To feel how wet and warm and soft Nicole is instead of just gawking at the treasure laid out before her. Nicole has put a lot of trust in her, spreading her legs and offering herself up this way, and Waverly wants to show just how appreciative she is.

"You can give me pointers," she says, even as she glides her fingertips down along Nicole's stomach to tease the neat, trimmed triangle of wiry ginger hairs between her legs. "If you want me to do something, or… you know… stop doing something..."

"You're doing just fine," Nicole says, and Waverly is a little embarrassed that she's still the one asking for reassurance even though she's in complete control. Nicole has been nothing but encouraging and accepting of her despite her inexperience. There's nothing holding Waverly back, nothing except her own hesitation at diving into something new. This is her skydiving from 30,000 feet. This is her swimming far, far out into the ocean. This is her trying geoduck—and to be honest, Nicole looks a thousand times more edible.

_ Well, Waverly, it's time to stop beating around the bush. Oh Lord… that’s a bad choice of words. Thank goodness I didn't say them out loud. _

She shakes off her own internal awkwardness and closes the last of the distance, sliding her hand down to cup between Nicole's legs. Her fingertips glide through slippery, heated silk, and she and Nicole share a gasp. Their eyes meet, and electricity jolts between them—but instead of pulling back, Waverly pushes forward, letting herself explore. She wants to see if she can coax out more of those sounds, to find out just how wet and warm Nicole can get if she goes on touching.

Waverly keeps stroking, watching Nicole's face, but although her lover is smiling, she doesn't see too many signs of pleasure. There's no desperate mouthing, no ragged breathing, no eyes rolling back into the head. She frowns, a little put out, until Nicole tilts her hips up and rocks a bit more insistently into her hand. "You can go harder," she purrs, not a pushy demand, but a seductive plea. "Don't worry, Waves. I like it pretty firm."

_ Instructions. Right. Just follow the instructions. _ Giving pleasure can be learned and perfected, just like anything else. It's like following a recipe, or diving into her research. She regains her focus, freshly determined to study and learn. After all, as far as new subjects go, Nicole is about as fascinating as they come.

She rubs harder, gliding through Nicole's slickness until she finds the stiff bud of her clit. It's not hard to locate. It's already swollen, tinged with red at the tip and peeking out from beneath its thin hood. Waverly skates around the protruding point at first, testing how sensitive is, but when Nicole gives her a groan of encouragement, she starts painting circles, pressing in until the hips beneath her begin rocking in clear approval.

"Oh yes," Nicole gasps, staring up at her with hazy amber eyes that are quickly darkening to brown. "Yes, Waves, just like that... Keep doing that..."

As if Waverly would ever want to stop. She loves how Nicole’s face is tightening up, the way she’s pressing herself forward into the touch, the slickness that’s starting to paint Waverly’s fingers… all of it is utterly intoxicating, and she wants more. She wants to see what it looks like when Nicole comes apart completely, for  _ her _ , and she desperately needs to figure out how to get the officer there.

Waverly thinks about how she likes to touch herself. _I go slow at first, then speed up when I get close, but keep the pattern the same. But I know_ _when I’m close. It might be harder to tell with Nicole._ Still, there are sure to be signs. She just has to be close enough to see them. Though she’s not willing to remove her hand, she stops moving it long enough to nuzzle up to Nicole, wrapping an arm around her chest, while the other woman lays one on her shoulder.

Once Waverly’s nestled in the crook of her girlfriend’s—she’s decided to keep using that word, at least to herself—shoulder, she picks up the pace of her rubbing again. It takes her a moment to get back on track, but once she does, the reactions are delicious. Nicole’s fingers dig into her shoulder, and her breathing hitches, coming in these short, sharp gasps that make Waverly ache with her own hunger. “I’m thinking that’s about right?” she asks, her breath right on Nicole’s ear as she speaks.

All she gets back is a mumbled, “Mmhmm,” but that’s all the reassurance she needs. She start to pick up her pace while her other hand runs up and down her lover’s side, caressing the increasingly flushed skin. Her mouth isn’t idle either. Waverly kisses along the curve of Nicole’s neck, enjoying the salty tang beneath her lips.

Waverly can feel a slight cramp starting to develop in her wrist, but she doesn’t care. There’s no way she’s going to give up before she’s done this properly. Especially not when she’s pretty sure that Nicole’s almost there. Her body is making these little twitching motions, and it’s all Waverly can do to keep her strokes even. But somehow, she manages. She’s never been a quitter, especially when the prize is so sweet. She’s hungry for this new experience, for Nicole’s orgasm, for every bit of pleasure she can coax from her new lover.

Nicole’s body jerks harder than before, and then goes beautifully still. Her breath hitches, her dark eyes turn wide and hazy, and a beautiful smile spreads across her face—almost exactly like the smiles Nicole gives when they first see each other from across a room. Warmth coats Waverly’s fingers, and there’s a powerful urge to find out what it tastes like, but that can wait until after this is done properly. She keeps stroking and kissing until, finally, her lover’s hand goes to her wrist and she murmurs, “That’s... that’s good, Waves.  _ So _ good.”

Waverly stops moving, but she still can’t bear to pull away. Instead, she lets her fingers rest on Nicole’s clit without swirling them, feeling the twitching bud gradually soften. Nicole turns her head far enough that they can share another kiss, this one long and slow and sweet, and instantly, Waverly feels a low throb of desire pound to life between her legs. She can’t wait to find out how Nicole is going to repay her, but she doesn’t want to rush things either.

To give them both a little more time to bathe in the afterglow, Waverly stares down at the beautiful sight of Nicole’s shuddering body, relishing what she’s just done. “I made you come,” she whispers in amazement. A grin spreads across her face, and her head spins with her success. She’s never felt proud of making any of her previous boyfriends come.  She always enjoyed being the source of someone else’s pleasure, but it was more of an expectation, something she had to do in the interest of fairness. But Nicole is staring at her like she’s just hung the goddamn stars in the sky, and it makes her feel like she’s flying.

_ I did this. I can be good at this whole sex with girls thing. Damn good, if I keep practicing… _

“Yeah, you did,” Nicole laughs, stroking the side of her cheek. They kiss again, and suddenly, Waverly finds herself flat on her back, with one of Nicole’s thighs pushing directly between her legs. The soaked fabric of her underwear rubs against her, clinging in all the right places, and she groans in surprise. She’d forgotten she still had it on.

Nicole pulls back at the sound, gazing down into her eyes with a look of worry. "You okay with this, Waves?" she asks, and Waverly isn't sure whether to whimper or laugh. She is  _ more _ than okay with it, but she's still touched by Nicole's tenderness and concern. It's written all over her face, in the worried wrinkle forming on her brow and the slight scrunch of her eyes, and it’s  _ so _ sweet.

"Very okay. Nicole,  _ please, _ " she pants, not sure whether she's demanding or begging. She shoves one hand down between their bodies, trying to rip off her underwear but fumbling awkwardly in the attempt. Thankfully, Nicole's hands are steadier. They take over, and soon Waverly’s panties are stuck somewhere around her ankle, while Nicole's thigh is pressed snugly against her to relieve the worst of the ache.

"Tell me what you want," Nicole murmurs, planting a winding trail of kisses along her throat. The heat of her mouth sets Waverly's skin on fire, and her hips start rocking, tilting further into Nicole's thigh for better purchase. "There are so many things I wanna show you..." She pauses, and the graze of her teeth sends a sharp jolt of pleasure straight to Waverly's core.

"Then show me," she mutters, threading her fingers through Nicole's hair and pushing gently but firmly on the top of her head. She doesn't know quite what she's asking for, but she knows she needs  _ more _ . More of Nicole, and especially more of Nicole's hot, silky, greedy mouth and tongue. It feels blissful on her neck, and she knows it would feel even better further down.

Nicole seems to understand. Her lips glide downward, and when they wrap around the stiff peak of Waverly's right nipple, a cry cracks in her throat and her hips give another eager pump above Nicole's knee. She knows she's painting thick, dripping lines of wetness all over her girlfriend’s leg, but she can't bring herself to be embarrassed. It feels too damn good, and she's already too damn close to worry about making a mess.

Nicole soon switches over to the left breast, but maybe she can tell how desperate Waverly is, because she only gives it a few delicious swipes with her tongue before moving lower still. As Nicole’s mouth glides over her stomach, Waverly’s muscles tense, and her spine arches. She can’t remember wanting anything with quite this much sharpness, and she’s pretty sure she’ll explode if she doesn’t get to come soon.

Fortunately, Nicole seems to sense her desperation, because it’s not long before her mouth skips over to Waverly’s inner thigh, and trails across skin made slick by her arousal. “Mm, you do taste nice,” she purrs, and the combination of the words and the hot breath across her most sensitive flesh is enough to make Waverly melt. And that’s even before Nicole really gets started. Her tongue flicks up, making contact with Waverly’s outer folds, and the most embarrassing whimper slips free of her mouth.

Not that Nicole seems to mind the sound. Not at all. She gives up an answering murmur of approval and then resumes exploring with her mouth. Meanwhile, her fingers pulls back the hood of Waverly’s clit, making the bud quiver with the anticipation. There’s a kiss just to the left of it, then one to the right, and then, finally, Nicole makes contact.

The touch is absolutely electric. Bolts of pleasure shoot straight through Waverly’s body, and her hand grasps harder at Nicole’s hair. She tangles her fingers through the silky strands, tugging on them lightly in an attempt to show how much she’s liking this. Waverly hopes it’s not too rough, but it’s difficult for her to tell, because she’s rapidly losing the capacity to feel almost anything except for Nicole’s mouth on her.

All of a sudden, Nicole’s lips wrap around her clit, and  _ almost anything _ becomes  _ anything at all. _ Nobody’s ever done that for Waverly before, and it’s absolutely incredible. The pressure makes her gasp and moan, even before it’s joined by Nicole’s tongue lashing over the head. The combination is more than she has a hope of resisting. She’s rocking back and forth helplessly, crying out Nicole’s name, pleading for more, making sounds she didn’t know she had in her; it’s all blending together.

And then it’s simply too much. Nicole make an especially deft stroke with her tongue, and Waverly’s thighs clench around her head, her words dissolving into one long, incoherent cry. She shivers and shakes as the waves of pleasure roll over her, a warmth that spreads to every part of her body even as it makes her heart soar. She feels totally connected with Nicole, and utterly consumed by her bliss all at the same time.

Pulses of her release flow out freely, coating Nicole’s lips and chin. It’s quite the flood, and every time Waverly thinks it might be done, Nicole’s tongue does something new to make her inner walls throb and even more spill out. It’s as if her lover is trying to push Waverly to her limit, to find out just much ecstasy she can take. Not that she minds in the least. She’s happy to let Nicole keep licking and sucking until she’s nothing but a boneless heap, lying sprawled on the mattress and panting for air.

But even then, Nicole still doesn't stop. She keeps right on going, and soon, Waverly finds herself rising up again, hurtling at breakneck speed toward a second release.  _ This has to be what skydiving is like, _ she thinks during the split second of stillness before the fall. It's a silly thought, but it feels so true, especially while Nicole has her hovering on the brink. The suction on her clit is softer, gentler now, as if her lover knows that even though she's desperate to come again, she can't take too much more. And then she hurtles back toward earth, rocking and moaning and tossing her head from side to side on the pillow because she can't  _ possibly _ keep still while such heavy ripples are coursing through her.

When it finally ends, Nicole's there to catch her. Her girlfriend's hands are stroking soft patterns over Waverly’s legs and hips, and one of Nicole's wet cheeks is comfortably cushioned on her twitching thigh. Waverly stares down in awe, sucking in great gulps of air to try and fill her lungs. She can't speak, but she can smile—so she does, hoping Nicole will understand everything she wants to say even if she can't find her words.

"Good?" Nicole asks, although from her smug grin, Waverly suspects it's a rhetorical question.

"Good?" Waverly asks, in complete disbelief. She knows Nicole is teasing, but she still wants to correct such a grievous understatement. "You mean  _ fantastic. _ Wonderful. Exhilarating. Mind blowing. Masterful. It was..." She pauses, still feeling the need to add more, before finally, she settles on "Perfect."

And it's the truth. Before their date, she had been so nervous. Nervous about impressing Nicole, about doing everything right, about making sure their first night together was perfect.

"All those things?" Nicole says, smirking up at her before running her tongue over her glistening lip. "That's some pretty heavy praise, Waverly Earp. You know how to swell a girl's head, you flatterer."

"It's the truth," Waverly insists. Because these past few hours have been _ perfect _ , even when they weren't. Perhaps because they weren't. Something about bumping heads together and fumbling with her underwear and taking a little while to learn Nicole's signals feels good. It feels right. It's natural, and safe, and as she gazes down into Nicole's soft, shining eyes, she's pretty sure she wouldn't have changed a thing.

_ And the night's not over yet. I want to learn more. _

"How about a shower?" she asks, untangling her fingers and stroking a few stray wisps of Nicole’s hair back behind her ear. It's only after she does it that she realizes they're the same sticky fingers she was using before, and she's just left something of a mess. "Uh... okay, definitely a shower."

Nicole's lashes flutter, and her voice drops to a purr. "But we're just gonna get messy again in another minute, Waves."

Waverly doesn't need much convincing. Nicole's fingers are already tracing patterns on her inner thigh, centimeters away from dipping back between her legs. But she isn't about to let Nicole give her a third orgasm without repaying the favor first. "Good point. But it's your turn again. You know how I am with anything new. I've gotta practice and practice until I get it  _ exactly  _ right."


End file.
